


The Tale of Zelda XVII

by FullmetalReborn



Series: The Legend of Zelda XVII [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda (Video Game 1986), Zelda II: The Adventure of Link
Genre: F/M, Found Family, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Misunderstandings, Politics, Zelda and Hyrule centric, identity crisis, slight imposter syndrome, trying to explain game lore is hard, when there's two Zelda's who's even a Zelda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalReborn/pseuds/FullmetalReborn
Summary: She is a princess to a declining kingdom dressed in pink and pearls after a princess long forgotten.And he is the hero, saving her and becoming the symbol of hope her people need.But in the end, she is just a girl, asked to be a queen with shoes too large for her to fill. And he is just a boy, asked to save the world with nothing but a sword and advice that it is dangerous to go alone.--“Yes.” Warriors hissed. “That’s a plural! What do you mean Zeldas?”
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The Legend of Zelda XVII [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884199
Comments: 22
Kudos: 150





	1. Prologue

“Hold on, let me hear that again.” Warriors leaned forward from his spot by the fire, looking at Hyrule who was organizing his pack.

“What? My Zeldas?”

“Yes.” Warriors hissed. “That’s a plural! What do you mean Zeldas?”

Hyrule looked up, frowning when he saw it wasn’t just Warriors attention he had. Sky had perked up and Legend was casting a side look from where he was pretending to read. “Yeah, the tragedy of Zelda I?”

He got confused looks and he put his pack down with a sigh. It figured none of them would encounter Zelda I. Her placement in the kingdom had brought a lot of confusion and work for Zelda XVII.

“There was a curse placed on Princess Zelda I.” He explained. “An old wizard working with the prince at the time put her to sleep for not giving up the Triforce, the wizard passed away after the curse was placed so it couldn't be reversed. But the prince was remorseful about what happened to his sister. So, he created a royal decree or, whatever, that honored his sister by making every female born in the royal family named Zelda.”

At the end of his tale, Sky and Warriors looked more confused. Sky frowned, “You broke the curse?”

Hyrule nodded, a hand going to his neck in embarrassment. “After my first adventure, Zelda XVII’s nursemaid reached out to me when she noticed the symbol of courage on my hand. Turns out only the one worthy enough of the Triforce of courage could open her chamber and wake her.”

“Oh?” Warriors smirked, balancing his chin in his hand. “Was it the kiss of true love?”

Hyrule flushed, refusing to admit how Zelda I had leaned in after waking. How she shared Zelda XVII’s hair color and her eye color. Her hair was long, her lashes long, and her waist trimmed. She had made to stand but had stumbled into him. The look she had given him, her hand on his cheek. He flushed, closing his eyes to calm his own racing heart.

“Impa gave me some crystals to return to these temples in order to receive a piece of Triforce. Nothing like that.” He hoped his attitude made it clear he wasn’t going to be answering any questions.

“It sounds sweet.” Sky reassured, giving a look at Warriors who made a kissy face that had Legend smothering a laugh. “However, isn’t it strange to call them both Zelda?”

Hyrule shook his head. “Not really? They’re startlingly different. And my experiences with them both were vastly different.”

His thoughts go to Zelda XVII. He had stepped into what the others said was a hero’s role for her. Not really because of some startling destiny but because an old lady begged for him to help save the girl she considered a daughter. That’s who Zelda was, a girl, possibly only a year or so older than him. He had done it because no one else would. Because inside, he couldn’t leave her to her fate after knowing what her fate was. Despite being just a girl, Zelda had to make tough decisions on a kingdom that wasn’t truly a kingdom anymore. Hyrule was a land, but the kingdom was a small after thought.

She had to educate herself on her history. She learned about Ganon and she had purposely shattered the Triforce to stop Ganon from getting a hand on it. She had done what she felt she had to do. She paid dearly for it.

He still remembered the first time he had seen her. He had defeated Ganon, he was in pain and injured. But there she was, behind a wall of fire. There she was, scared, dirty and a fire in her eyes. Because just as he had braved lands to find her, she had withheld her dignity in a prison where any moment could be her last.

He took her hand and together they hit the surface world. He can still see her standing on a cliff, looking at the dawn ascend on Hyrule. There was a wonder in her eyes, a tremble in her hands as she seemed to reach out to it. She smiled, turning to him and looking like the dawn itself.

“Helloo? Hyrule to uh, Hyrule!”

Hyrule blinked, looking to see Warriors waving a hand in front of his face. Warriors grinned and gestured to Wind who had just joined their group.

“Sorry, sorry, what is it?” Hyrule turned his full focus on Wind who grinned.

“Wanted to know why you were so out of it. Warriors said you awoke a princess with a kiss!”

“I did not!” He hissed, turning a glare to Warriors who laughed.

Legend, surprisingly, came to his rescue. He snapped his book shut and leaned in closer to their group like he hadn’t been listening. “So, how many girls did you kiss to awaken from a curse? I bet it was many.”

Warriors flushed at the implications, scoffing but it was too late. Wind turned around sharply, bombarding him with questions. Hyrule laughed, bringing his pack closer to sort through it once more. He didn’t want to hassle too much with grabbing an item in battle.

But still his thoughts drifted, wondering how both Zelda’s were faring in the new environment. He felt like he had suddenly dumped Zelda I on Zelda XVII without any real explanation before he had to go off on another quest. Sure, there was a celebration, but he remembered the pensive and anxious way Zelda XVII had held herself throughout it.

He hoped they were both alright.


	2. Chapter One: Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it stands, they're all great at keeping secrets. But they're terrible at wanting to talk about them. Hyrule wonders if he should point that out every time they (Warriors) badger him about his peculiar Zelda situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> funny story, before I posted this story, i started with a vague idea and a big chunk written already for the first chapter. But then, I decided to write a prologue of the boys and it made me have to go back and rewrite and change literally everything I wrote until I found a format I liked that still let me have the freedom to include what I wanted to in the story. I decided to switch POVs of Hyrule and Zelda (Dawn) as they will be the two main focuses. Italics will be used for flashbacks or things that happened in the past. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter : )

They’ve come to learn that sometimes their travels and tales turn to overlap. Sky was currently leading in having his own adventure lap with almost everyone’s in some small degree. They’ve also become aware of their differences. They may share the same spirit, but they were as different as night and day.

Wind was probably the most extroverted of them with Hyrule and Legend on the other end of the spectrum. Some of them shared the inability to talk (selective mutism, Wild had told them one night over cooking dinner, Zelda says it’s because of the pressure and stress of being the hero) and others had no issues.

Hyrule’s come to learn a lot of them didn’t grow up like he did. Children were almost a liability in his time. If a child went missing it was just a collective acceptance the child was dead. It’s morbid, but that’s just how it was for him. No one knows where he came from, who he came from, but he had been passed from traveling caretaker to traveling caretaker. He loved his Hyrule from the first moment he could truly embrace it. But it was a harsh world and his caretaker showed him how to survive instead of to love and express himself.

He was quiet, kept thoughts to himself and observed. But he was humble. He was grateful for his caretakers risking themselves to keep him alive. He knows not a lot of people would do that. But it was difficult to be close to people after years of being on his own. But he has also made a lot of progress from the quiet ten-year-old he used to be (Zelda XVII was to thank for that, the days they traveled together was the first time he opened up in years). He’s learned to talk, listen, and how to comfort and care for someone. He is still wary in crowds, but he doesn’t despise them and knows sometimes there are people willing to look out for him. That progress doesn’t always land him in favorable situations.

They’re visiting Fable (Legend’s Zelda who Hyrule had been silently wanting to meet) and she is in a dining room, surrounded by papers, books and frustration. It’s so similar to his own Zelda he almost smiles. Zelda XVII could spend hours in her study; she talked and rambled to him about what she was doing, just to fill the silence between them.

“You’re here.” Fable says, giving a dry look that Legend matches. “As much as I adore your visits, I’m in the process of getting bills ready for election season.”

“I was wondering if you could help us out.” They had come in search of an objective to do in Legend’s time. They’ve come to learn that switching worlds depended on whether they finished a task that needed to be done in that era. It was usually thinning out a monster problem or even delivering packages (Wild was confused by that one even if it was in his own era).

“Link.” She sighs, “I really don’t have the time. The people want me to cut taxes but I know if I don’t have a proposal of where to do that on the budget then they’ll want to siphon off of the fund I’m saving for the educational program, not to mention the money needed for house and street repairs. Our last cut proved to me those idiots could not be trusted.”

The others seemed to immediately zone out but Hyrule was nodding his head in agreement. It’s a tale he had heard often in his own time.

He doesn't realize the look the others give him until Fable had sprouted off on a tangent about the benefits of recycling and dragging Legend to argue with her.

"You're agreeing?" Four asked, looking the most perplexed.

"Yeah? If you cut taxes some programs suffer and if you don't know what program before you make the cut, it'll probably be a humanitarian one."

He gets stared at more until Fable goes quiet and turned to him in surprise. "You have experience in politics?"

"Yeah? Zelda-uh, _Dawn_." He specified, giving a dry look to Warriors who demanded they nickname his Zelda’s. "She rambles when she's making plans. You find the loopholes and the jargon repetitive after a while."

The others look surprised. But Fable seems to brighten. “I didn’t know one of you was involved in politics.”

Hyrule blushed at the attention, wondering why he couldn’t keep quiet to avoid this. “No, not really. Dawn comes up with all the plans for fixing up her kingdom, I’m just along for the ride. Not that it was her fault it was messed up!” He backtracked, he didn’t want to make her look like a bad ruler to her ancestor (she probably already had that happening now). “She’s doing amazing things with the throne now!”

He remembered sad blue eyes, staring at him from across her desk. He remembered her crown after her coronation day. It was almost too big for her and nearly covered her eyes. She protected him from the worst of the politics after his first adventure. But even he could see how heavily it weighed on her and from her requests of him, he knew it was difficult and incredibly dangerous for her. He disliked politics.

Fable still looked happy over it even if Hyrule is now avoiding Legend’s suspicious gaze.

It isn’t until later when they’re at Legend’s place and cramming their bedrolls into the newly acquired space (with Legend and Ravio arguing over his hoarding mess in the background) that Warriors broaches the topic.

“Hyrule,” Warriors shucked his neatly folded scarf by his pillow before giving the other hero his full attention. “I was curious, you sound awfully close to your Zelda.”

He almost groans because _not this again._ “It’s not like that. We just spent time together while she was becoming queen.”

He wanted to point out that Four was closest to his princess. The two grew up together, why was Hyrule getting scrutiny for being close to Zelda?

“It’s just curiosity my friend, relax.” Warriors grinned and Hyrule didn’t believe for a second that it was just curiosity. “I don’t follow the political jargon, so I was surprised you were so well versed in it.”

“Don’t put me on diplomacy missions.” Hyrule blurted, starting to feel where the conversation was headed. “I listened to Zelda; I didn’t do anything. She did all the hard work, not me.”

Warriors laughed, bright and warm. “Relax! I wouldn’t dream of it! It’s like placing you and Wild together, a recipe for disaster.”

Hyrule relaxed and watched as Wind comes into frame, jumping on Warriors bed roll with a box that was probably from Legend’s stash.

“20 Rupees say it’s medallions!”

“I bet silverware.” Warriors cut in with a grin.

“Jewelry.” Hyrule grinned flopping onto his bed, glad the conversation is no longer focused on him.

Hyrule leaves the exchange forty Rupees richer.

* * *

_He is eleven, wielding a sword almost the length of his leg. He’s battled fearsome monsters, treaded through a labyrinth crawling with monsters and saved the princess of Hyrule._

_He is eleven and watching as she pulls books from shelves and drops them onto her desk with only frustrated grumbles. Her hair is messy, dress a simple pink color but her pearls rattle against one another. She’s thrown her crown off to the side having told him it was too big for her right now anyways._

_He doesn’t know why he stays with her. He knows his presence makes everyone uncomfortable. But she never looked at him with uncertainty. She had followed him, looked up to him and just listened to him. His voice was shaky, raw from misuse, but she hadn’t commented about it._

_He is quiet, used to fighting monsters and traveling until his feet ached. He had saved her because an old lady begged him to. He found the Triforce (it burned in the pouch he carried, and he could sense it from where she carried a piece as well) and he had looked at Ganon, the king of darkness and slayed him._

_He can’t recall why he did it._

_He had never been a hero. He had always been taught that being a hero was a suicide mission. No one wanted to be a hero. His caretakers had been kind but firm when teaching him that survival meant looking out for yourself before anyone else. There was truth in this as he remembered being too young to fend for himself and how everyone looked away. But he also remembered the few who would kneel by him, offer a small morsel of food before heading off. He had seen Impa crying, begging people to help and everyone turned her away. He was a traveler young but old enough to no longer need a caretaker. He wielded a blade too big for him, but he held it like it was an extension of himself._

_He felt a righteous feeling in his chest when he saw Impa. He was tired of seeing the evil of this world. He was tried of it stemming from the hands of monsters and from the hands of the people. He knew that people could choose to be more than what the world expected them to be. But none of them had chosen to help and old lady. So, he had chosen to do something about it._

_His Hyrule was large. He spent his entire life traveling, going from one trail to another. He was used to wide open skies and vast fields. They may have been ugly and decaying but they felt like home. He learned that people lived in settlements, the lived together in a handful of buildings. He always assumed he was different because he had always felt at home outside under the wide night sky._

_He wasn’t a hero. He was merely doing what that voice inside of him said to do. He slayed the monsters, he saved the princess. He was ten._

_Zelda had been the first to look at him and call him a hero._

_He feared her, at first. Trusting people always came at a price in his day and age. He didn’t know her, and he feared she would treat him differently once she learned he didn’t live in the same social class as her (he had never been to castle town before). He didn’t live with the other people, as they were supposed to._

_But she didn’t. She sat with him, watched the sunrise and the sunset. She looked at all the plants he pointed out to her and when they found animals, huddled together for warmth they watched from afar. He found himself wanting to show her the beauty because he wanted her to understand it, not fear it like everyone else did._

_He loved Hyrule. He loved the old worn trails and he loved the way the birds sang, and the flowers would bloom every spring without fail. He doesn’t know why he loves it so much, but he wants others to love it as well._

_Zelda talks with him. He doesn’t have much to say but he listens as she admits to him about the beauty of her kingdom like it was something she shouldn’t admit. She talks about everything they see, and she smiles. Her smiles are more beautiful than any sunrise he had ever seen._

_Some nights he couldn’t sleep. When he traveled on his own, he only kept going but with Zelda he couldn’t. His bones ached and the image of Ganon stayed imprinted behind his eyelids. He dreams of endless corridors, hollow laughter and snarls. He once woke up crying and Zelda had reached to hug him when he flinched. She had made herself impossibly small in their shared shelter, blue eyes wide and tearful. He tried not to sleep near her after that. He never wanted to see her cry again._

_But she noticed, as he assumed, she would._

_On those nights, instead of reaching out for him she started to tell him stories. She talked about a hero who failed and about a war for a sacred power (it was strange to think it was the same one they held in their hands). He heard about a hero who hailed from their land who went on so many journeys for Hyrule. He heard of lands like Labrynna, Holodrum, and, of a kingdom so close to their own named Lorule._

_She told him how this hero killed Ganon, not once, but three times! His mind wraps around a hero, one who truly rose to save Hyrule in it’s time of need. “The hero of Legend.” She whispered, sounding close to sleep as he hung on every word. “When… when I was trapped, I had hoped I’d be saved by the hero. I didn’t want to be alone anymore. I’m glad you came for me, Link. Thank you.”_

_This is the closest he had ever been to someone. He remembers the cold dark nights by himself. He remembers the caves, of old men who said it was dangerous to go alone and then left him alone. He finds himself wondering why she had to be taken, captured and hurt in such a way. He wonders why he answered her call._

_And then, he wonders if maybe the old man was telling him something after all._

_“It’s dangerous to go alone.” He had whispered, when she was fast asleep, his fingers gently skimmed over her hand. “We won’t be alone.”_

_He is eleven and has nightmares, is quiet and, he doesn’t trust anyone. But he made a promise when he was ten, whispering it to the stars as a defeated and sad princess lay beside him. They were kids, barely out of childhood in a world that was decaying and corrupted. But promised her she would never be alone in this world._

_So perhaps, that’s why he’s stayed. Because she slave’s day after day for a kingdom that does not see her for the queen she is (that she must be). They see her in pink dresses and long beautiful hair and assume she is nothing but a farce on a throne of corruption. She needs to be seen, not heard. Maybe, he stays because she confesses to him in the nights that she hates pink, she hates pearls, she hates her name._

_She is complicated, filled with a righteous fury he understands. She is strong, holding a crown too big for her and rising day after day to a Kingdom who does not want to change. A child, they call her. She doesn’t know anything because she is a child._

_He was ten when he was given a sword and a destiny. She was eleven when she is given shoes she cannot hope to fulfill and a kingdom that does not want a queen._

_They are children but are told to be adults._

_Zelda opens another book and he sits by her and listens. If she wants to change her kingdom, she must know everything about it. He offers his support because he promised she would never go alone again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys wanna chat or see some updates, visit me on tumblr! I'm [Omggiogiothings!](https://omggiogiothings.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter Two: Buried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda XVII refuses to admit that she is avoiding her problems. She was just... terribly busy.

_I have to go. I’ll be back soon. Be careful._

The note says almost as nothing as Link would have said. Although, that’s not true. Link could be a chatterbox when he was comfortable enough. He just enjoyed silence more.

Ten words that fit in a scrap of paper that she found tucked into her journal in her study. His penmanship is still terrible, but it makes her fond. She traces her fingers over the words, wondering what could have taken Link so soon after he had returned.

He was a traveler and adventurer at heart; she knew she couldn’t keep him in the castle for very long. At least this wasn’t like the last note he left her. She pulled it from her journal, worn with age, the penmanship even worse than the one she had now. It had only five words:

_I need to do something._

She remembers crying when she read that note. She was young and scared to be alone after having Link so close to her for so long. But after what happened, she didn’t blame him for wanting to leave.

There’s a knock on her door, making her put the notes into her journal and look up as a handmaiden walks in. She gives a bow, “Pardon the intrusion, your highness. But Princess Zelda is searching for you. She mentioned her living quarters.”

That makes her heart sit heavy in her chest. When Link was here, he had kept Zelda I entertained. She doesn’t know what they got up to, but she remembers hearing laughter in the halls. Now that he’s gone, she has to finally address Zelda. She may have celebrated and jumped on introducing Zelda as Princess of Hyrule, but it was only because she was scrambling to cover up the feelings that sprung into her heart.

She rubs her eyes, taking in a breath until her lungs feel about to burst. She releases it and gives a nod to the handmaiden who is waiting. “You can send her in here, I’ve been meaning to speak with her as well.”

She hasn’t. She’s been hiding in her study under the pretense of work for weeks. Zelda I makes her nervous. She is beautiful, she is kind, and she is sweet. When she walked into the room everyone turned to her. Zelda XVII had since long realized she couldn’t be Zelda I but she was queen now, she worked hard for this country. It felt like the floor had been ripped out from under her when Zelda I appeared.

She never heard of Zelda’s tale before. Impa had never shared it with her (when she heard Impa had known, hurt welled into her chest) and Link had left five words instead of a reason why. Somewhere down the line, her ancestor had cursed his sister into an endless sleep after the power of the Triforce (every story she heard made her want to curse that power herself). Her ancestor had then made a royal decree that every girl born into the royal family would be named Zelda. She isn’t sure how the dresses and the pearls had come into the decree, but Zelda XVII associated that decree with how terribly empty her childhood felt.

She hated the pearls that her father had given her when she was younger. She hated every pink dress they had brought out to have tailored. Her hair was always long, and her tiara always had to be worn in public. Her father said she looked just like the princess of legend. She had thought that meant Zelda of centuries ago. Instead, he meant Zelda I.

She hated it because it never felt like her. She struggled to try and be the perfect daughter for her father. When she took off her pearls before the day was over the look her father gave her made her stomach knot up. She had to fit into an image of a princess she knew nothing about, and it was expected of her to do it without complaint.

Nothing was _hers_.

Her eyes, her hair, it was almost a joke how similar they looked. She knew it wasn’t fair. She wasn’t being fair to Zelda I. But it was hard to look at the person she spent her entire life trying to be and know she had never measured up.

There was a knock and the woman of her thoughts comes into the room. She is wearing pink (what a surprise) and a string of pearls. But her smile is kind that Zelda instantly feels terrible for her behavior.

“Hello, your highness.” She gives a curtsey. “I was wondering if we could discuss my living quarters.”

“Of course.” Zelda XVII gets up, pushing her chair to walk around the desk. “I’m sorry for having you wait so long. It wasn’t intentional. I can have you back into your old quarters in a days’ time. I’m arranging things from my father’s bedroom- “

“No!” Zelda I blurts, interrupting Zelda XVII. They stand stunned before Zelda I picks up again. “Sorry, but there is no need. That’s what I came to discuss. Your room was not mine and even if it was it’s your room now.”

The way she looks at Zelda XVII makes her realize there is a hidden meaning in her words.

“Actually, I was wondering if you’d like to come with me. I can show you where my quarters were.” She smiles, a hint of mischief that Zelda XVII can’t deny. Her meeting with the council members isn’t till the evening and she’s already written up her proposal and notes beforehand. She has nothing to avoid this situation.

So, she nods and allows Zelda I to take her out of her study and down the hall.

Her study was located near the library, it was an unassuming room. Her father had picked the spot because of the view it had of the garden (There were nights she would open the window and scale it to meet Link who waited for her down below). The royal wing was attached to the throne room and entrance hall and on the opposite end of the castle where the library was. The old sturdy brick of the castle was different throughout. She wasn’t sure how Zelda I was so familiar with the area because she knew different areas had been torn down and rebuilt decades ago.

But they still headed towards the royal wing. She’s almost certain Zelda I was going to lead her towards her own quarters but instead she stops in the hallway before the guest quarters and the royal quarters. She looks around, an anxious look in her eyes that leaves Zelda XVII curious.

“It’s… I’m sure it’s here. I used to skip from the upper quarters, my mother and father used the rooms there.” Zelda I looks around once more and her lip trembles.

Zelda XVII feels horrible. Her stomach twists when she realizes she was being a terrible person. Zelda I was family, the only family she had left, and she had been ignoring and avoiding her. Zelda I lost years of her life, she lost her family, and even Link was gone. She walked around a castle she knew but at the same time she didn’t. Her happiness, the smiles and the laughter were a farce. Zelda XVII should have known; she had learned to do the same.

It was hard to let go years of bitterness, but it quelled at the sight of a princess about to burst into tears. Zelda I wasn’t to blame for her childhood, she had to remind herself of that.

“It’s alright.” She puts a hand on Zelda I’s arm, feeling her tense. “We can ask the servants if they know of a room. It might have been moved.”

Zelda I stared ahead, “Nothing is the same. It will never be the same again. I’ve lost… everything.”

Zelda XVII’s heart clenches and the guilt nearly swallows her. She remembers thinking those same words when her father died. She had sat in a dark room, on her first night back in the castle. She had cried for hours and knew nothing would ever be the same again.

“He buried me!” Zelda I whirls around on her, startling her. Tears run down her cheeks. “He was so obsessed with power he cursed his sister! He was all I had, and he did that to me! And then, I learn he couldn’t even treat his descendants right! Why would he make you wear pearls? Why would he make you try to be _me_? I’m so angry!”

Zelda I was angry? Zelda stood stunned as the other cried.

“You don’t have to listen to any of those lessons. I never wanted this. And all that talk about succession? That lot of a council are insane if they think I’d be their puppet! The throne is yours and I think it’s in wonderful hands! I just, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do now. What am I supposed to be?”

Even while crying she looks beautiful. Zelda XVII’s hands tremble as she reaches for the others. She doesn’t know how to make this better, but she knows how to take the first steps. She’s had practice. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry that you’ve had to come into such a turbulent time. I’m sorry that you’ve had to come back to a place you don’t recognize. But I promise I am here. You don’t have to worry about anything, I just want you to be at peace. You have my support in whatever you want to do. It’s the least I can do for all the trouble you have been through.”

Zelda I squeezes her hands back. “You’re just as selfless and brave as Link told me. When he told me, you were queen from the age of eleven, I felt terribly guilty. It felt like my fault. I keep thinking if I had just given him that goddess damned power maybe none of this would have happened.”

Zelda I rubbed her eyes, sniffling before looking Zelda XVII in the eyes. “I’m sorry as well.”

“There is no reason to be sorry.” She protests, immediately. “This is not your fault, and it isn’t mine as well. I’ve learned that… you make the most of it. I love Hyrule, it’s why I’m here.”

Zelda I ducks her head, a knowing smile on her face as she leans in. “Link, right? He is… such a sweetheart.”

“He’s something.” She agrees, Link had shown her how to love this world of hers after all. Still hand in hand, Zelda I looks to the side and tilts her head.

“Now, I don’t remember that wardrobe being there.” She takes her hands back and peers behind the wardrobe. She gasped, suddenly putting her hands on the side and shoving. “Come! Help me!”

With no reason to tell her no, she does. Together, they shove the wardrobe out of the way. From the indents on the ground, it hadn’t been moved in quite a while. But behind it is a door. There isn’t a handle and it’s awfully dirty but it’s there. It’s been deadbolted and the only reason it hasn’t decayed was the fact the door wasn’t made of wood.

Zelda I starts to laugh before collapsing on her knees. She stares at the door with wide blue eyes. “It’s here. Hylia, it’s _still_ here.”

Zelda XVII sits beside her, letting her cry and offering her support. She could deal with her own issues another time. She was a queen and a ruler. Right now, she had someone else to focus on.

* * *

_Her life always felt like it was never truly hers. She always felt like she was being held to a standard and to become an image she wasn’t. She remembered telling her father once and only being told it was a sign of her becoming a true ruler. Her father may have loved the idea of what their kingdom was, but she truly saw it for what it was. Declining, becoming nothing but another relic in the past. They could not protect the people, the greed of the rich and the nobles who worshiped the ground her father walked on made it impossible. She knew this, she saw the kingdom for what it was. Her father talked about ancient times, but he refused to look and see that their time was not those times._

_But they held onto their beliefs and their history. She was Zelda the XVII, born from a very long line of Zelda’s after a tragedy that was forgotten but its tradition was not. Since she was young, she was shown a dress, pink, with frills and white lace. She was given a tiara and a pearl necklace. All of it, to play tribute to a part of her history she was not privy too._

_At first, she did not mind. They were pretty dresses and if she was dressed that way her father was truly happy. But it only added to the feeling that her life was not hers and the part she played would one day come apart._

_She believed Impa to be the only one who truly cared for her. Impa let her pick whichever book she wanted and to wear whichever dress she wanted when it was just them alone. When she was with Impa, her dresses were blue, her tiara long forgotten. She truly felt liberated. Impa taught her tales of old, of heroes of old. All stories for a young girl to love and fall asleep to._

_She learned of Ganon; she learned about the Triforce her family carried. Her father had it hidden in his bedroom it’s whereabouts only known to Impa. She had heard the stories of gruesome battles fought for its power. It scared her. Impa would soothe her worries and reassure her that the power was not to be feared, it was a gift given by the goddesses. That only those with evil in their hearts had something to fear from it._

_For if evil touched the Triforce, a hero and a princess would save the day._

_When she was eleven, monsters stormed the castle. She remembers being dragged alongside Impa, the woman who had raised her. What little knights they had fought for their lives. If they deserted the kingdom, she would not blame them. Impa told her to be strong, that she had to be strong for the kingdom to survive._

_Right in front of her eyes, the tales of old became true._

_She had seen the monsters, heard the growls as they talked about a leader. A King of Darkness who come in search of the Triforce. To this day, she doesn’t know what possessed her to take the item from Impa (her nursemaid had taken the treasure from her father’s bedroom moments before the attack). He wants this, she thought, He can’t have it. She threw it at her feet, watching it shatter into several pieces. And with the world dissolved into chaos, she kneeled and prayed. She begged for help, begged for someone to take these pieces and scatter it. She did all she could, feeling Impa’s fear as the monsters drew closer and closer. Become nothing more than a tale, she thought, scatter and only one worthy of your power may find you. May he find you._

_Because there was only one thing that sang in her veins, do_ not _let Ganon touch it._

_And like the legend of old, she knew what to ask of Impa. She knew only one of them would make it out of this situation. Impa knew how to escape this castle with hidden tunnels and doorways. So, she gave an order, one that would become her first order as Queen (though she would not know until much later). Find a courageous soul, a hero, and tell him of what has happened._

_She is eleven and a prisoner to a pig like beast. She’s backhanded, tossed and kept with little water and food. It’s unbearable and all she has is a hope deep in her gut that a hero will truly come and help her. She is alone, surrounded by monsters and scared. She knows her kingdom, she knows her father. She had no one to save her._

_But then, she meets Link and in the blink of an eye, her entire life is changed._

_They travel back to the castle together and they talk (she talks). She quickly learned of his innocence in the world they lived in. Link loved Hyrule, every inch of it in a way that differed from her father. He loved the trees, the trails, and the nature that although was decayed, had beauty in his green eyes. He saw potential that she could not._

_He was quiet and hesitant with her. Guarded, she supposed. But she wanted to see the world through his eyes. She watched him fight monsters, almost an expert with a blade even without any formal training. It’s amazing in her eyes. Together, he teaches her how to catch the few animals that are around. They don’t see another soul for ages, and it feels amazing. She isn’t told to wear pink, to wear pearls and become a princess that is seen, not heard. She fills up the silence between them, never pressuring him to answer her. When he does, her heart leaps into her throat._

_She listens to him talk, she loves to hear of his ideas and his thoughts of the world around them. He is a breath of fresh air. And for once, she doesn’t feel pressured to be someone she isn’t._

_Link wakes up sobbing some nights. The first time it happened she had tried to reach for him, as Impa had done when she was younger. But Link flinches at her touch, eyes blazing with a fear that makes tears spring in her eyes. She doesn’t reach for him again. She feels like she is to blame for the way he pulls away. The silence is deafening in those nights. When he wakes up from a nightmare, she starts to whisper stories of heroes and of Legends. He listens to her, rapt and content. She hopes he falls in love with them as she had._

_Something shifts from then on. They lay side by side under the wide night sky where he mapped the stars, teaching her how to find her way home should she ever be lost. He gives her skills so she can learn about Hyrule in a way she had never thought of before. So, she gives him her own set of knowledge. She tells him about the books that line Hyrule castle and he quietly and shyly admits he can’t read. She promised to teach him how the second they return to the castle._

_It feels like she shares a part of herself she had never delved into before. When her bedtime stories come to an end, she tells him her secrets. She admits to feeling tied to a crown as someone she can’t be and how one day, they will see her for the fraud she is. She whispers to him about hating the color pink and pearls. She shares her dream, created from the many nights they spent together. She had grown up seeing her kingdom for it what it was but one day she wanted to create a world that would be safe for everyone. He takes her hand at that admittance and says he wants to as well. It feels like a child’s dream but the way he looks at her with nothing but trust and confidence, she feels like she can do it._

_He tells her his own stories. He is alone, traveling for as long as he could remember. No parents, no home (he looks at her at that, as if expecting something but when she says nothing he continues, more comfortable than before). He feared failing, that the pressure to do the right thing had felt overwhelming. He had never been called a hero before. He said heroes were killed. He saw the horrors of this world, just as she did. But he smiles, telling her sometimes people are inspired to do the right thing when they see someone else doing so._

_She wants to apologize but the words get stuck in her throat. She has a lot of work ahead of her, but when he is asleep one night, she vows to make her kingdom into a haven for him, and for all of Hyrule. She promises it to him in the silence of the night with only herself and the gods as her witness._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, There really isn't an update schedule for this. Whenever I have something written, it'll be posted a few days later. So here's a look at the Zelda's themselves. I hope this format is easy to follow. The name thing though, That might be confusing. I'm hoping nicknames will come up soon.  
> I had a lot of issues writing this scene and I ended up writing it multiple times. I'm not pleased with it, but it's better then what I had so it's a win for me.  
> Thank you guys for the kudos and comments : ) let me know how I'm doing and what you guys think of the Zelda's! I'm invested in this plot and have already designed how these girls look like. Thank you for the support,, I hope you've enjoyed! Contact me on tumblr, I'm a huge Lu and Loz fan,,, Link is below! I think.


	4. Chapter Three: Small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts with a letter and Legend being too nosy for his own good (but it was good for Hyrule).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell, this chapter fought me tooth and nail to get the fuck out of my head. I could not for the life of me get anything I was happy with out. I still don't like what came out but it's decent enough for me to post.  
> Read notes at the bottom for more news! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Legend already has the letter open and reading before he realized the Hylian was wrong.

In his defense, the Hylian was like his own, enough for him to understand but still make him take a double take on a few words.

The words are flowery, written in a flowy cursive and I's perfectly dotted. It was nothing like his Zelda.

His Zelda wrote in neat straight cursive, no flowery language and was straight to the point. She also never greeted him in letters with a "Dear Link." She'd write gremlin if she could get away with it.

He's tempted to read through it (3 pages long, as well!) But if it's like his own Hylian that means it could only belong to one other person.

He drags his eyes away to view camp. They had settled into their niches, Sky teaching Wind and Four wood carving and Warriors sparring with Wild. Time and Twilight were further off, discussing whatever it is they discussed without the rest of them.

He finds Hyrule not too far off cleaning off his blade and humming to himself. Legend himself had sat farther off from the rest to read his letter. He'd have to keep an eye out to make sure his mail didn't get mixed with Hyrule's in the future. He knows Hyrule was kind enough to respect his privacy but he'd rather be careful.

He folded up the letter, getting up to greet Hyrule who had perked up the second he saw him coming.

"Got mail for you, sprite."

Hyrule frowns, looking genuinely confused. "I do? Why do you have it?"

"Thought it was mine. The Hylian is similar."

"Huh." Hyrule takes the letter, eyes settling on the lettering. “How? I don’t get mail.”

The way he says it is like a fact and Legend can believe it. Neither of them stayed in one place too long to get a letter (the dedication of a mailman was amazing).

Hyrule was a curious one. He was kind, one of their humbler incarnations. For a world as desolate as his (that Legend was still sifting through the guilt for), he was practically a beacon of light.

Legend found him in a cave, dirty and fierce. They were the first to find each other in their group. He may have denied any relationships with the others but Hyrule was different. This was the hero after him. Strong and independent who would put others ahead of himself and deny his selflessness to his last breath.

Hyrule grew up on stories of _him_ and had been so shy when meeting the others. He refused to sleep near the others in camp for a week or so, testing the waters. He was _wary_ and god, Legend understood; he felt the exact same way. He was the only one who could count the number of his adventures on two hands; he was the hero to come after the previous hero _failed._

Their timeline didn't pull any punches, it made sense for their mannerisms to be similar.

But where Legend was defensive and sarcastic, Hyrule was quiet and shy. It seemed strange for someone like him to pop up out of his world.

They had come to an understanding of keeping their pasts quiet. Hyrule could recite a few details from Legend’s adventures but never did so out of respect. Legend did the same, assuming Hyrule didn’t want to discuss his past and was respectful enough not to pry too much. But some comments Hyrule would make, made Legend question how he viewed his trials as a hero. He called himself a traveler, not a hero, after all.

But that was a question for another day. After Hyrule started to read the letter, Legend sat in front of him to dig out some stuff from his pack.

He stood abruptly, making Legend look up at him in surprise. His face was twisted, folding up the letter and stuffing it into his pack.

"I'll get firewood." He turned, grabbing his sword and heading out.

Legend stared completely confused and turned to see if anyone else had seen what had happened. The others hadn't (although he did catch Time's eye for a second) and it made Legend scramble to his feet. He cursed, grabbing his sword and quickly following the other.

It took him a second to find him (thank Hylia he had been quick, Hyrule was just as good as Wild in getting lost on purpose. If he didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be) but it was enough to see the tension in his shoulders.

Legend was very aware he was poorly equipped for this. He wasn't a talking kind of guy. But this was Hyrule and the kid deserved to have someone to confide in. Even if it made Legend very uncomfortable.

"You don't have to come, Legend." Hyrule called, looking over his shoulder at him.

"Sprite, I'd rather not repeat the last time you went off on your own. Twilight would have my neck." He raised an eyebrow, hearing the stiff snort as Hyrule looked forward again.

Legend could hear a brook in the distance (they were still not sure who's time they were in, sometimes they ended up in woods they had never visited before) and the chirp of birds around them. The sounds of camp started to fade away and leave just the two of them.

Hyrule slows down after a while, enough to have them walk side by side. Thankfully they had traveled in a straight line so backtracking should be easy.

Hyrule suddenly stops, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the sky. His expression tightens, fist smoothing over the hilt of his sword. Legend doesn't breathe, too busy scrambling around in his brain for something to get this conversation started.

"I'm fine." Hyrule clears his throat, tries again. "I'm fine. Swear. Just… frustrated."

"Is she alright?"

"She's peachy!" He sighs, raises a hand to rub at his eyes. "It's not her… it's me!"

He deflates in an instant and gives wide eyes to Legend. Legend is too stunned to reply but it gives Hyrule enough of a chance to continue.

"I don't… it's not a big deal. I'm just overreacting. I just need some time and I'll be fine. It's ridiculous to get so worked up over it!"

"Hey, hey." Legend puts a hand on his shoulder, feeling the tension at the sudden touch but keeps it steady when Hyrule doesn't shrug him off. "Whatever you're feeling is completely valid, no matter what it is. Don't give me that it's nothing, shit."

Hyrule winces, looking down at his feet. He looks small even if the shoulder under Legend's hand is strong. "I know. Sorry, Sky told me to stop doing that."

Good, Legend thinks. He should thank Sky for it but the thought makes him cringe.

"So, the letter was bad then?"

"No." Hyrule blurts, then stops. "Yes! No. I don't know."

He groans, moving a bit to press the palms of his hands to his eyes. Legend takes a step back to give him room.

"It's complicated. I'm mad…" he takes a breath, lowering his hands and staring at them. "I'm mad at myself."

Legend is very aware that he gets more nervous as they continue talking. Usually if he stayed quiet people sorted out their issues on their own. He wanted Hyrule to confide in him but giving actual advice was a challenge. He briefly wondered how Time and Twilight did it. It didn’t take a genius to see the obvious favoritism and mentorship happening between that trio. Thankfully, Hyrule doesn't seem to care as he turns and drops down by a tree with his back against it. Not wasting time, Legend follows suit.

"Zelda I, that's Aurora. She basically just filled me in. I kind of just dumped her on Dawn without an explanation." He sighs, closing his eyes. "She is very angry with me for leaving. But that isn’t what got to me.”

"You didn't have a choice." Legend pointed out and it makes Hyrule laugh.

"I didn't. But it’s more about what she says about Dawn that gets to me. I knew how Dawn felt about Aurora and I sort of just.” He drags his hands together spacing them out in a gesture. “Said here! Have fun! I mean, Aurora was so excited to meet her legacy once we talked about everything, but I didn’t think about Dawn and how she felt or how she was, I just…”

His words start to tumble over one another, so he stops to swallow and breathe. Hyrule looked up to his Zelda's or at least the relationship between them was favorable. With the little he shared with him, Legend assumed he was close with them.

"Dawn and I had a fight before I left for my second quest. It was… it was over something stupid. I had to do something, I didn’t have a choice and it was for her own good." Hyrule's face twisted again. "I thought we were fine, since she seemed happy to see me when I got back. But I guess I sort of… avoided her? I feel terrible about it. I feel like it was so much more simpler when we were twelve."

Yikes, this was not Legend's department (he doubted it was anyone’s except for maybe Time or hell, even Sky).

"But it's not the fight I'm upset over. Aurora just said… She doesn’t know what she said but I-I broke my promise to her." His voice broke on the last few words. He dug his heel into the dirt, looking annoyed again. "I'm so angry at myself."

Legend was still very much lost— _what promise? What fight?_?—but he got the basic gist of the situation. His thoughts drifted to his own promises in life. A single broken one carved a line through his heart. It sat in his chest, rearing its ugly head on shorelines and on cliff tops.

And as much as his own broken promise ached in his chest, Hyrule had a chance with his. His princesses were still alive and well in a castle, awaiting his return. At the end of the day, Hyrule would get to see them again and just talk with them about it. He’d be able to apologize (he’d be able to _see_ her again).

"Uh, you know I'm shit at this."

Hyrule grins, giving him a cheeky look that makes Legend shove him. He had to be feeling better already if he was gonna be giving him sass. "But you can still fix it. Being angry at yourself won't fix anything. You'll see her again, so think of a way to fix it before you see her. If she’s important to you, make it up to her, don’t stew in it."

With one hand on Hyrule's shoulder he remembers a laugh that carried on the Seabreeze, and a voice that kept him captivated. "As long as she's there, you can fix a broken promise and whatever else you've done. Don't miss your chance to do it by dragging your feet like an idiot."

It's a bittersweet ache, one that still leaves him gasping some nights. But it's an ache, dulled with time and distance. One day he'll need to open the wound, examine the pieces and finally piece it back together. But today isn't that day.

Today he is in a forest with one of his incarnations, hoping that this kid will get a chance to make up mistakes Legend dreamed of doing. He squeezed Hyrule's shoulder and kept his presence steady. Hyrule doesn't say anything for a while until he raises a hand to squeeze Legend's over his shoulder. It's a quiet thank you, one Legend appreciates before Hyrule starts to get to his feet.

"We should head back. We've been out for a while."

"Hopefully before they sic the wolf on us."

"Don't be mean. I think he's trying his very best."

"You see the good in everyone." Legend snorted, getting up and wiping away the memories to look for their old trail marks.

"Thank you, Legend." Hyrule says, quietly enough to make him think he imagined it. Hyrule shoulder checks him gently enough to earn a smile out of him. "For hearing me out."

Legend is filled with warmth for about a second before he checks Hyrule back. "Yeah well, don't get used to it, you only get it free once. Ravio charged 200 Rupees to listen to me. Maybe I can make a business out of this."

The startled laugh that bursts out of Hyrule makes him feel like this was worth it.

(He will deny having a soft spot for the kid to his dying breath.)

* * *

_He is a traveler by heart, it doesn't take him long to leave the confines of the castle and explore the city._

_As much as he enjoys his time with Zelda, the overwhelming curiosity to lose himself within the stone walls of the city wins out. It doesn’t help that being in settlements and town makes him uncomfortable. Although Zelda gives generous accommodations, he finds his peace and comfort in the woods._

_The castle rests on a cliff top with a moat surrounding it. It has three gates, each leading to a separate section of castle town._

_He doesn't enjoy the crowds. He spent a life alone and when it was with people he had not trusted any of them. But Zelda had opened a part of himself that had been lonely. He fills that part up by watching families from the rooftops._

_He slips through alleys to avoid crowds and his skin crawls when being surrounded by people. But slowly and surely, he comes to appreciate the bustle of the town. Just as he enjoyed the beaten trails and the comfort of the forest, the town manages to wrestle its way into his heart._

_He takes three days to travel straight from the castle to each gate. It isn't a far walk but he immediately notices the differences from central Castletown to the gates. Homes became more run down, guards scarce and more families on the streets._

_He isn't surprised to see it. Every town he had ever encountered had the same atmosphere. But it still makes something in him clench as he remembers the words Zelda spoke of creating a better kingdom for her people. She spent day after day trying to find a way to work herself into court politics. But it is because of them that her people were starving, diseased and possibly cursing and blaming her for it._

_His stomach turned at the thought._

_But he knows there is good in every place he goes. Settlements would have the occasional good Samaritan who would share food with him or offer him a place to stay for the night. He makes it his mission to find them._

_He finds it in a bakery that has an older man who gives him more bread then he asks for. He finds it in laughing men, playing music in the streets. Even in the most desolate of places, there is hope and there is light. He remembers them from his travels. Even in labyrinths of monsters and dungeons, there was always a place for him to rest._

_Even monsters helped him on his quest, giving him rupees when he needed them. He wondered how Buddy was doing, how all of them were doing. They had seen a boy on a quest, fighting monsters ten times his size and still trudging on. He would never know why they helped him, but he takes that kindness and pays it forward. He gives the extra bread to families on the side, listens to a few adults who talk at him and take his silence as great company._

_He has learned that if there was to be change, he had to be it. When others saw an old woman asking for help, they had looked away. He never wanted others to feel helpless if he could help it._

_When he returns to Zelda's side, she looks devastated. He doesn't know what that look means but he sees her hands tremble around the crown she holds._

_She tells him she had gone to town and that the court barred her from entering the gate towns; the court barred her from_ everything _._

_She could not attend planned meetings with each gate, she couldn’t greet the guards. She was told there was no need to do so, she was a queen and royalty. She was completely blindsided by how useless and unnecessary it made her feel._

_She used words he didn't understand; told him about taxes and the unfairness and how she couldn't do a single thing about it because no one thought of her as anything but a puppet._

_"What do I do?" She whispered, tears in her eyes. "What can I possibly do for them?"_

_He doesn't know and it kills him._

_It’s the first night he ever tries something reckless. When night falls and the guard rotations are starting to shift, he opens his window and looks to find the best way to scale the wall to Zelda’s study._

_When he finds it, holding a cape he had in his wardrobe, he opens her window and finds her startled to see him. It takes him a bit to convince her, but there is excitement in her eyes as she takes off her jewelry and puts on the cape Link hands to her._

_Her hand is warm as he holds it to lead her down the castle walls, it’s tight against his fingers._

_He takes her out into Castletown, by passing guards who would never suspect a thing. He doesn’t have time to take her down every gate, but he takes her through alleys, pulls her onto roof tops and watches the wide night sky._

_It feels like the last time they had been together. The night air is clearer on the roof tops and although the bustle of town is loud, Zelda’s awestruck look is louder. He finds himself watching her more than the world around them. She ruled this kingdom, but she had never seen it for herself._

_So he lets her watch._

_He takes her to the performers on the street who sing a lullaby as they cross their path. He leaves a rupee, enjoying the way Zelda seems fascinated by the music they play. He takes her towards main street where there are families out and about, taking the chance to have an outing. Some people greet them, Zelda’s face hidden in the shadow of her hood. At each greeting she seems to brighten._

_He doesn’t realize it, but somehow, allowing her the chance to view it with her own eyes gives her the power she needs back. Her eyes shine, once again a reflection of the girl he knew. A fire, one that will not go out without a fight. Once they have their fill of the safer night life, they sit on top of the bakery he had been frequenting, the town beginning to quiet around them. She begins to talk again, starting small about tales she remembered as a child. About rides on a horse and her father holding her close and how she had never been to town like this before._

_She is fond and sad. The way she stares into the night makes him want to comfort her. But he isn’t sure how. Instead, he stays quiet, pulling out bread he bought earlier in the day. He had paid a little extra after he chatted with the owner. There’s a note enclosed in the bread and he opens it as they eat. He’s been learning to read but he is still unsure of certain words. He nudges Zelda to grab her attention. She reads it to him out loud:_

_“Thank you for your kindness. Come for dinner when you have the chance, Ezu.”_

_He smiles a little at the words and looks up to see Zelda leaned over. She is curious, eating the bread and meeting his eyes. She stays quiet holding his gaze before her expression becomes fond._

_Later, as he is helping her back up the window and ready to say goodbye, she places two pouches in his hand. One is made of a very thick leather, it’s heavy and he can already feel what it is. The other is merely heavy, making him frown._

_“Thank you, Link. I think I needed to see the town for myself. I was so scared I was just going to continue the cycle of corruption my family has caused. But… you showed me there is hope, even in such a bleak situation. Small kindness can truly touch the hearts of others.” She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, smiling in a way he rarely sees her do since they’ve arrived at the castle. “I’ve been thinking about this since you’ve returned the piece to me. I think it is safer in your hands then it will be in my possession. For now, I will hold onto the second piece. I feel there is still need of it still.”_

_The Triforce of power rests heavy in his hand. He swallows, seeing blurry images of having it emerge from the corpse of Ganon. He squeezes his hand over the hard material. If he focuses, he can sense the piece she carries on her own body. He pockets it, because he couldn’t tell her no. But also, because he understands. This was a power that caused wars and terror, they knew what it could do, had seen the king of darkness himself. There was nowhere to place it, only to hide it and keep its whereabouts a secret till the grave._

_When he looks back at Zelda, she looks incredibly small. Her eyes are wary, even scared. He reaches for her before he can stop himself. He places a hand over her own, gently tightening it when he sees the tears well in her eyes. He nearly panics, nearly tripping over himself to climb back into the study but she stops him with a shake of her head._

_“I’m okay. I’m only scared.” She whispers it, making his heart tighten painfully. Words get stuck in his throat as he tries to breathe past the emotions that overwhelm him. He hadn’t realized how important she had grown to him but in that moment, he would do anything for her to make her smile again. “I know what I have to do. And I’m scared that it will turn out terribly. I’ve been shown how useless I am. If I fail, I will never get a chance to do this again. There is so much to this kingdom I had never been allowed to experience before. It just validates my feelings that I refuse to be a pawn in someone else’s game.”_

_She holds his hand between both hers, head lowered. She seems to struggle over her words. “I…I’m sorry you had to be a pawn in this game as well.”_

_He remembers the months of traveling, of a labyrinth that haunts his dreams. He thinks of the way he had stood against hundreds of monsters with nothing but a borrowed sword and shield. His mind wanders to the people in town, the less fortunate families and those that are sick. He puts his other hand over hers, not sure if this is what he should do but tries to force the words through his throat. He wants her to understand she had nothing to be sorry for. He chose to save her. He chose to face monsters in dungeons and caves. He chose to remain here with her. He knew it was not her fault that the townsfolk hated her. The world was not kind to them and she could not blame herself for it. It was not her fault. It was not_ their _fault._

_His emotions clear at that, leaving him with a bitter anger that nearly chokes him up again. It wasn’t their fault. None of this was their fault or even their mess. They never asked for the world they live in. He didn’t want her to cry over something she could not control._

_“’s okay.” He whispered, lowering his head a bit for her to hear. “We’re okay.”_

_He remembers his promise, he will never leave her alone. She will never be sad if he could help it. He wants to convey it, even if he can’t force the words out. He doesn’t know how to tell her, how to make her understand._

_“We are.” She says a hint of a smile in her voice. It’s watery, tears still in her eyes but it’s a smile._

_Zelda doesn’t cry. She takes a breath and stands up again. She gently lets him go with a gentle squeeze of his hands. She smiles once more, thanking him for being here for her._

_He does not know how to help her. He doesn’t know how to comfort her. For once he wonders if his lifestyle as a traveler had made it impossible for him to navigate the chasm between their worlds. But he remembers how it feels to be in her presence, the way she would talk, ramble and get excited. How she shares her secrets and how her laugh can brighten any room._

_He doesn’t need to navigate the chasm on his own when she is there, helping him._

_He knows he is quiet and every time he speaks, she hangs off what he says. She trusts him, he realizes, wholeheartedly and without complaint._

_Zelda is his first friend, possibly even his best friend._

_When he is in bed, he stares at his hand and thinks about how warm she felt. He wonders how he could become a friend she needs, someone who can help her achieve those dreams that she wants. He even wonders what a friend is supposed to do._

_The next time he is in town, he visits Ezu at his bakery. He takes out the pouch Zelda had given him, not surprised to see it full of rupees. While Ezu talks, he sits and listens. When Ezu’s eyes go wide at the rupee he hands him, Link merely asks for another loaf. He tells Ezu that Queen Zelda loved his bread._

_When he finds the men singing in town, he leaves a rupee in their tin can for support. They sing a new song, one that makes him smile. He tells them that the queen herself had enjoyed the lullaby they had sang the night before._

_Zelda does not ask him to do this for her. She never asked Link for anything but to protect the Triforce. Her trust is blind, and her kindness is limitless._

_But so was his and he knows that the town folk will love her the more they learn of her._

_All he does is plant the seed. It was her turn to see the wrongs of the town and decide enough was enough._

_Together, they rebuild._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you all know, this chapter has like 8 drafts. I could not for the life of me think of a good second plot line for Hyrule. Originally, Hyrule was not supposed to have his point of view shown. Like at all. The focus was going to be Dawn but I ended up choosing this route last second and paying dearly for it. I'm still unhappy with where this chapter led but it hit major points I wanted. I'm really just tired of looking at it.   
> This chapter basically let me know I need help.  
> So! I was wondering if anyone would be interested in being a Beta. It means discussing some plot lines, Maybe seeing all those failed drafts and just helping me sort out so i can write stuff quicker? If you're interested, let me know! I will link my tumblr down below where you can contact me if you're interested!  
> But hey! More backstory. We're finally touching on scenes from the past that flow more like a regular chapter then just story telling. Soon we will be peeking at a chapter in Aurora's point of view. Still working out the kinks.  
> I am thinking of making this a series and posting a few pieces that were made for this chapter but ended up just being stand alones. Things that aren't gonna fit in the main story (outside of like a small mention) or maybe a scene I gloss over that you guys would like me to go into detail with. But let me know what you think of it!  
> Thank you all so much for reading and giving this a chance!  
> [My tumblr is omggiogiothings!](https://omggiogiothings.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first posted Zelda work. I fell in love with Jojo's work and all of the boys. But a few of them got my heart a little more. As I threw myself into Zelda lore, I realized that Zelda I and Zelda II is like. Free real estate baby. So here I am, throwing in some background and information for Hyrule and his Zelda situation, specifically Zelda from Zelda I.  
> These are my personal headcannons, since fandom has a mixed feeling on the princesses. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
